Once Upon a Time
by Cool Kids Don't Dance
Summary: Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe explain to their little girl their story of love, friendship, jealously, and heartbreak. Rated M.
1. Have You Ever Loved?

**New story! This one, if you haven't already read, is about Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe of Blood on the Dance Floor. I decided to make a story about them explaining to their little girl how they fell in love. That's basically it, really. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it because I DO enjoy writing about Dahvie and Jayy because Blood on the Dance Floor is one of my favorite bands. KK. **

* * *

><p><em>Once Upon a Time<em>

"Daddies?"

Dahvie and Jayy glanced down at their little girl Caroline—Caroline Sunshine, they called her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jayy asked, balancing her on his hip.

Smiling sweetly up at her dad, the six-year-old asked, "How did you and Daddy fall in love?"

Jayy grinned at Dahvie, who mirrored him. "Well, we used to be in a band together and we fell in love and lived happily ever after. That good enough, princess?"

Caroline shook her head, shaking her thick, dark-chocolate-brown locks out of her equally dark-brown eyes. "Nope. I want all the details."

Jayy and Dahvie shared a chuckle at their little girl as they both flopped onto the couch, settling Caroline onto Dahvie's lap. "We better take a seat, then, this will take longer than you expect."

Caroline cheered and applauded, but quickly silenced herself when her two fathers began to tell their story.

"_Once upon a __time_..."

#

"DAHVIE!"

"JAYY!"

I blinked. "What?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dahvie replied.

"Oh. Well, you wanna go out tonight? Maybe get a burger or something?" I crossed my fingers behind my back anxiously. I didn't want to go out alone, since that would most likely start rumors amongst our beloved fans. No offence to any of them, but some can get slightly annoying.

"Ooh, Jayy, is this a date?"

I flushed a bright tomato-red at his words. "No! I just wanted to know if…"

"I know, I know, I'm kidding," my best friend interjected, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door of our apartment. "Let's go."

"Wait, what if Caroline gets home and freaks out again?" Our roommate wasn't very fond of coming home to an empty apartment.

"I'll send her a message. But for now, I'm hungry and I want to eat out with you." Dahvie stopped in the parking lot and turned to search my face. "That okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Dahvie punched my shoulder harmlessly. "Don't go all teenage-girl on me, now."

I giggled and shook my head. "I won't, Dahv, promise."

I drove us to the Steak and Shake that night. We parked in the lot and we stared up at the old place after we hopped out.

"I missed this old place," Dahvie admitted, staring at the glowing, neon blue and red sign.

"I did too."

I felt a vibrating sensation in the pocket of my skinny jeans. My hand automatically reached down and pulled it out, only to see the devil herself calling me.

"It's her," I whispered loudly, glancing at Dahvie. "She's gonna kill us…over the phone."

Dahvie laughed and reached his hand out. "Don't worry, I got this."

I handed him the phone quickly, like it was a hot potato. Dahvie answered it and I could clearly hear our roommate's screams and curses through the phone.

"_Where the hell are you, Dahvie?_" Caroline screamed, obviously enraged.

"Oh, hey, Caroline Sunshine." Dahvie and I called her that from time to time. She would always groan about how she hates it, but we secretly know she loves that she has her own nickname. "We're just stopping at the Steak and Shake for dinner."

"_Don't you dare call me that! I thought you were dead, dumb ass!_"

"Well, we're not dead, that's for sure." Dahvie caught me staring and he winked, causing me to grin goofily. "We'll be home by…nine forty-five?"

"_You better be!_" she exclaimed. "_Or I'll beat your ass with a stick!_"

"I love you too, Caroline," Dahvie replied, a smile stretching across his lips at her threat. "Buh-bye." Snapping the phone shut, Dahvie tossed the phone back. "See? All taken care of."

"Well, we better be home at nine forty-five, Dahvie," I warned him. "Or we may as well not go home at all."

"I agree with you on that. I can only handle so much of Caroline's screams."

A cool draft breezed its way past me, causing me to hug myself tightly to prevent my body heat from escaping along with the breeze. "Can we go inside? It's freezing out here."

Dahvie nodded. "Okay. Let's go, you baby."

"Whatever you say, you rainbow lollipop."

Dahvie laughed at that. "That's a good one."

We walked silently up to the small Steak and Shake, seeing that it was half empty. It didn't surprise me in the least. The Steak and Shake hadn't always been the most popular spot in town. This was actually probably one of its busiest hours.

We stepped up to the register, politely ordering two burgers, a medium fry, and two milkshakes—vanilla for me, chocolate for Dahvie. The milkshakes here were to die for, hence the name 'Steak and _Shake_.' It was a tradition that every time we entered this restaurant, we would order a milkshake.

Glancing around, I remembered how, as a kid, I always used to think I would work here when I grew older. But, obviously, I met Dahvie and I joined his band, first. When I was a kid, I thought this was my dream job, but, as cheesy as it may sound, I think working with Dahvie is more of my dream job than some random spot in a Steak and Shake.

"Hey," Dahvie hissed at me, keeping his head down like he was some undercover agent. "What's the scoop with you and Danny?"

"Danny?" I asked, a confused expression covering my face. "Who the hell is _Danny_?"

"You don't remember Danny?" When I shook my head, he continued, "You know, blonde hair, blue eyes, baseball player?"

A light bulb seemed to go off in my head. "Ooh," I remembered. "_Danny_." I exhaled. "Danny and I…" My eyes wandered themselves away from Dahvie and toward an old-fashioned jukebox. I always wanted one of those for the house but Dahvie and Caroline always disagreed. I turned back to my rainbow-haired best friend. "Danny and I aren't on speaking terms."

Dahvie stared, silently trying to figure this out. "Is this because he told everyone that he fucked you in a stall at McDonalds?"  
>I nodded. "Pretty much."<p>

Our food came and we ate a little quickly. We hadn't eaten in a few hours and we were working on our light show for our tour that started Friday. Dahvie and I (and Caroline, of course) had three more two days to pack so we could hit the road and drive to our first concert stop.

"Dahvie," I began suddenly, "have you ever been in love before?"

I never remember him being in love. I know he's dated a lot of girls but he never said he loved them.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>AND...SCENE! Haha, sorry I cut that off. I had to end it somehow. Loveyouuu.<br>Review? Favorite? Subscribe? Be my guest. **


	2. How To Fall Out Of Love

**Hi again :) I just realized that the first chapter was really super short. Sad face. Anyway, I tried to make this one longer, and I hope this is just about long enough. And if you're not happy with it, you should go and blast Hero by Sterling Knight in your ear. That made me pretty happy today. Jeez, I haven't heard that song in like forever. Anyway, as my cranky old Social Studies teacher says: **

** ILOVEYOUUU! **

** Okay. Here we go. Chapter two. **

"_Dahvie," I began suddenly, "have you ever been in love before?" _

_ I never remember him being in love. I know he's dated a lot of girls but he never said he loved them._

_ "Well…"_

#

"…I've been in love once," Dahvie answered, shifting in his seat.

"I was in love with a person named…" He gazed at me and shook his head. "Names aren't important. Anyway, I was in love with them, but I decided that I shouldn't be because it would ruin what we already had." He exhaled, a flash of pain entering his eyes for a reason I didn't know. "So, I tried to stop loving them."

"Dahvie, you can't stop loving someone," I scolded. "It's impossible."

"I know that now, thanks, you dumb ass." 

I chuckled despite of his supposed insult. "You're welcome."

Dahvie rolled his eyes playfully and continued his story, eyes on me. "_So_, I didn't stop loving him, and I still do."

I cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Him? _The _Dahvie Vanity is _gay_?"

Dahvie flushed a violet-red and grinned nervously back at me. "I am."

"Ah," I replied, feeling super manly for making my little rainbow-lollipop blush, "after all those years of _guessing _your orientation, you finally tell me." I giggled lightly and held my hand out. "Welcome to the dark side."

Dahvie regained his normal, half-pale, half-tan skin tone, his smile turning into a goofy smile to match mine and he slapped my hand. "It's great to be here."

"So." I chewed on a random French fry on my nearly clean plate. "How long have you been gay?"

"A month."

"What made you so sure?"

Dahvie blushed again and just watched me for a second. For some reason, it gave me butterflies. "I had a hookup and I figured out that I wasn't really into girls anymore."

I smiled warmly at him. "Well, I'll always be there for you."

_Am I in love?_

#

Dahvie and I left ten minutes before we were supposed to, just in case there was any traffic on the way back.

Fortunately, traffic wasn't too bad, so we stepped through the door of Apartment 303 at exactly nine forty-five.

"We're home!" Dahvie and I called into the silent air. The faint sound of guitar playing flowed through the open door of our roommate's room.

"In here!" Caroline screamed back, not ceasing her guitar plucking as we entered the room. She stroked a final chord before acknowledging us from her spot on her favorite, purple beanbag chair. "Nice timing."

"Hey, we the best," Dahvie admitted, seating himself on her blue-sheeted bed.

"So…" the nearly twenty-year-old girl smiled hopefully at us, "didya bring anything back for me?"

"There's a Butterfinger milkshake in the fridge," I replied.

She punched the air above her joyfully, somehow balancing her guitar in her lap. "Yay! I've been waiting for that _all _day!" With that, she bolted out of the room, Dahvie and I following her, chuckling.

"That girl acts like a thirteen-year-old girl and she's almost a full-grown woman." Dahvie took a seat beside Caroline at the counter. Instead of smacking him or giving him backtalk, she just rolled her eyes and sucked the sugar-infested ice cream mixed with peanut butter and chocolate—the recipe for a fattening disaster.

"But then again," I added, perching myself on the counter. "It's more fun to be crazy thirteen-year-old than a mature twenty-year-old." Caroline grinned as I winked at her.

"Two against one!" she cried teasingly to Dahvie. "You lose." Caroline and I bumped fists victoriously. "Team Unicorn for the win!"

"You are such kids," Dahvie criticized, crossing his arms in a way he thought was mature.

"Says the guy with the rainbow hair and the pout on his face," I fired back, cackling along with Caroline.

Dahvie stuck his tongue out at us. "Shut up. That's mean."

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Caroline hugged Dahvie tightly, kissing his cheek. "We love you, Dahvie."

"Yeah, you better," Dahvie replied coldly. "Don't I deserve a hug and an 'I love you' from you, too?"

I jumped off the table and hugged my best friend. "I love you," I told him emotionlessly.

"Love you too, sexy." He slapped my ass and I felt my face heat up and the butterflies kick up to a maximum in my stomach. Normally, I would've just laughed it off and not have felt anything. We never cared when we called each other sexy or slapped each other's asses. Why is this happening to me _now_?

A sudden, crazy-as-fuck thought kept replaying in my mind from earlier tonight.

_Am I in love?_

#

_Caroline_

I have known for a few months that Dahvie and Jayy loved each other.

I always thought that they would be a great couple but they never made any moves on each other. I even gave up for a while, until Dahvie told me he was gay, last month. I didn't bring up him and Jayy getting together, though. I knew that would make him embarrassed and awkward around Jayy, and I didn't want to ruin their friendship. _Our friendship_.

So, I kept my sexy big mouth shut. He seemed a little…closed up when we talked. It felt like he was hiding something from me; something important. It kind of hurt me a little, actually. Why would he keep something like that from me, his best friend? He's told me everything since I started high school with him. We were always friends before then, but not very close—especially when I was in eighth grade and he was in ninth. He used to be more of Jayy's friend than mine. But then, we hung out more, thanks to Jayy, and now were best friends. But I feel like we're going back to that awkward time period again, when we went to different school; in different grades; in different lives…

Scratch that. Dahvie and I are _never _going to be like that. We've been best friends for years, and we still will be years from now. Best friends _forever_. That's what we were. Jayy, Dahvie, and me. Forever.

I watched from the doorway as Dahvie and Jayy relaxed on the couch and argued playfully as they watched a random film that they haven't watched in years. I felt a grin arise on my face as I watched their cuteness. As I said before, they would look adorable together. Maybe, somehow, I could play cupid and get them together. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind—well, as long as they didn't know. Jayy and Dahvie were meant for each other. I could Dahvie walking down the aisle, dressed in the best tuxedo in the country, and Jayy would be standing all the way in the front, smiling as he thought about how much he loved Dahvie and how nervous he was to begin, wearing his favorite sky-blue tux that made him look like he was Link from _Hairspray_. And during their wedding party I would be singing _Every Time We Touch_ (the slow version—it was Dahvie's dream wedding song) as they slow danced on the dance floor alone. It would be perfect, like it was stolen straight from a fairytale. Dahvie always said he wanted one of those…

Oh, look at me, imagining what their fairytale wedding would be like. I'm such a girl. I chuckled as I switched back to Jayy and Dahvie, who were competing in a slap-off. Yep, this is it.

Game on. 

#

_Jayy_

That night I fell asleep peacefully, having dreams sugarplum-filled dreams in my comforting bed.

_Not_. I lay awake, glancing at my clock every so often to check how late I've been up. Maybe I was in a different world, because it seems like a minute is an hour. Sigh. I may as well pass the time, then.

I sat up, flickering on the light and sliding open the drawer of my bedside table. Inside, comfy and cozy, sat a fat ol' book. Yeah, that's right, Jayy Von Monroe _reads_. I read those big books—complete with bigger words than your brain can compute, _and _over six hundred pages written in small text—within a month or so. It depends on if I'm interested in it or not. But, this one—this one's a keeper. It's pure gold.

Anyway, that's how my night went. Half of the time, I read those itty-bitty words in that fat, blood-red book, the other half; I was just staring off into space. For some reason, my mind kept returning to Dahvie's face. I pictured Dahvie's face when he was sad, happy, laughing, disappointed, and his most adorable but terribly compulsive face—the pout with matching puppy-dog eyes. It was no match to Caroline's—which was the weapon she used every time she was losing an argument—but his was pretty adorable. Although, his face is adorable _all _the time.

Wait…

_Did I just call _Dahvie_, my best friend and band buddy, _adorable_? No…no, it was all just in my head. Yeah, my imagination…I would _never _call my best friend cute…even though he was, all the time. Oh, shut up, Jeremy! _

I slammed my book shut and shoved it back into my bedside table. I sat back, crossing my arms, and pouted pensively. A light bulb vigorously blinked above my head, and I snatched my maroon-red spiral notebook of the table, flipping in open and pulling out the pencil waiting inside its spiral wires. I scribbled:

_How to Fall Out of Love_

Tapping the pencil against my chin, I added,

_With Dahvie Vanity_.

#

_Dahvie_

I lied to them.

I lied to Jayy, I lied to Caroline.

I told Jayy that I fell in love with a person. It wasn't just any silly old person. It was someone special.

And I lied to Caroline. My best friend. I told her everything. I never lied to her. She never lied to me. Not even once. She could never do it, anyway. Her face, to me, was like an open book; easy to read, it can hide nothing.

Why did I let myself do it? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been someone else? I would give anything to not be in love him…it would ruin us. Our friendship—mine with him, and mine with Caroline.

If only I was a different person, like Caroline. I wished that I could be her. She was the one that would be observing all of this, not experiencing. She can be the lucky one, sometimes. But, then again, she deserves it. She's been so good to everyone…helping friends with their struggles, helping anyone who asks…

Maybe I should tell her. I know I should. She's always been honest with me. I don't want to have a little white lie turn into a gaping black hole of distrust and sorrow. I stood at the window of my room and stared down at the small, ant-like people and vehicles. Part of the world was like me, loving a person that they shouldn't, I realized. Another part of the world, a _big _part, was deeply in love with the right person. They could be out there right now, spending their anniversaries together at a fancy restaurant or something. The last part was simply observing all of this. They weren't in love, they worked all day and had a pretty good life.

_That's wrong, _I thought, _no one has a perfect life._ _Not even the most perfect people in the world._

I lie on the gray, carpeted floor and reached under my bed, feeling around for—_found it_. I tugged it out from under the bed and opened it up, grabbing a dully-sharpened pencil from my desk. At the top, I wrote,

_How to Fall Out of Love with_

I started to erase the last word, but instead, I continued,

_With Jayy Von Monroe_.

**Subscribe? Review? Favorite? Team Unicorn or Team Dahvie? **


	3. BBFFs & BPBFs

**Hello there. ;) Here's chapter three of Once Upon a Time. I tried to finish this faster that I did before. That last chapter took like two weeks or something. Hopefully, this is done BEFORE two weeks. But, anyway, I hope you're enjoying this story, although I haven't gotten any reviews…eh. I don't care. I know there probably someone just reading and not reviewing and that's okay. Relax and have fun with this. Thanks and Happy Almost New Year.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Blood on the Dance Floor. Blood on the Dance Floor owns Blood on the Dance Floor. **

_Once Upon a Time_

_Dahvie_

Blood on the Dance Floor began a tour three days after I began that list—that was Monday. I still hadn't come up with anything to fall out of love with Jayy. Yesterday, I almost gave up as I stared at the blank page with only a title written on top. But that title was my motivation. I couldn't be in love with my best friend—that stuff only happened in those sappy, chick flicks.

"Come on, dudes, let's get in the van!" Jayy cried as he dashed past me in tight shorts and a tank top. He had died parts of his hair red and he had inserted his purple contacts, while I put in my sky-blue ones. My hair had multiple colors in it—blue, pink, red, and black, of course. I was wearing one a Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt (I needed to show my band some love), as was Caroline. She had her aqua-marine contacts in—she _really _needed them, though. She was blind as a bat without them. Jayy and I talked her into getting the blue ones. They matched with the blue streaks in her hair, which matched her black BOTDF t-shirt and page-white shorts.

"Hey, shortie," Caroline yawned, walking over to ruffle my hair.

"Not the hair, bitch!" I growled, fixing my hair in a hanging mirror on the wall next to the front door. "Plus, you're only tall because you're wearing those huge-ass flip-flops."

Caroline peeked down at her feet, and, sure enough, her flip-flops were pretty tall, and they made her taller than me. "Thanks for crushing my dreams, douche."

"My pleasure," I replied, nodding at myself in the mirror when I readjusted my hair the way I wanted it.

She began to walk out the door to follow a hyper Jayy. "Jeez, love you too, Dahv."

"Love you more, babe." Caroline held the door open for me and I thanked her before we sauntered down the hallway, side by side.

"Hey, where's Jayy?" Caroline asked, looking left and right.

I shrugged. "Probably passed out somewhere. We'll find him, though."

"RAWR!"

Caroline and I screamed as an evil bunny popped out from behind a corner of the long hallway. In other words, Jayy scared the shit out of us and we'll probably have to kill him.

Caroline glared down at Jayy, who had collapsed on the floor from a laugh-attack. "Jeremy!" She only used our real names when she was really pissed, and she must have been. "What the fuck?"

Jeremy stood up slowly, still laughing. "I had to do that! You guys are so easy to scare!"

"Boy." I glared at him also. "You're lucky I just got these nails done, or else they would've been ripping your eyeballs out."

And I really would have done it, no matter how much I loved him.

#

_Caroline _

We were halfway to our first concert.

Jayy was driving and sucking on one of his watermelon Blow Pops (he was trying to look seductive, I guessed), Dahvie was flipping through a random gossip magazine while sitting next to him (I guessed that he was trying to get distracted from Jayy's 'sexiness'), and I was just staring out the windshield, sucking on a blue raspberry lollipop, and listening to the radio.

All was peaceful, for now. We were supposed to meet Dahvie's dad at our first concert stop in San Diego, where he lived. I always liked Dahvie's dad. He was so laidback and funny. He let us curse, too, unlike my parents, who lived in New Jersey. My mom was pretty sweet and nice—she was the normal mom, but she could be a real bitch when you piss her off. My dad was a little more interesting. He liked inside jokes, and we had tons of them that not even my mom or my friends knew about. We would just say random words and we would start cracking up. I always loved our relationship.

"OMG!" I cried, grabbing for the volume knob on the radio and cranking it up. "I love this fucking song!"

"Language, young lady," Jayy scolded me, keeping his eyes on the road.

I ignored his annoyingness for the moment and danced in my seat, singing along to the music. "_In another life, I would be your girl_. _We keep all the promises, be us against the world_. _In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away_. _The one that got away…_"

"You know," Dahvie interjected, turning in his seat to face me. "You can be _quite _annoying, sometimes."

I stared at him. "Quite?"

"Quite," he confirmed.

"Well, I _quite _don't care. You've called me annoying all these years and you're _still _my best friend. Isn't that _quite _right, Mr. Monroe?"

"_Quite_," Jayy agreed, sniggering.

"I thought so." I pursed my lips. "And why are you still friends with me if you find me _quite _annoying?"

"Because…I love you?" Dahvie guessed.

"Exactly. Now get your _quite _bitchy attitude _quite _down your throat before I _quite _have to do it for you. And it won't go down your throat if I _quite _have to."

"Ooh," Jayy commented, "she told _you_."

Dahvie grinned, although I had just insulted him. "And _that's _why you're my BBFF."

I smiled back as we gave each other a high-five. "Best Bitch Friends Forever!"

"Yeah, buddy."

"What am I, to you, then?" Jayy asked curiously, shooting a glance at me through the rear-view mirror.

I pondered that. "I _did _make up a name for you, a few years ago." My eyes widened at my remembrance. "Oh, that's it. You were my BPBF."

"In English, please?" Jayy insisted.

"Blow Pop Buddy Forevs."

"Oh, I remember that," Dahvie said. "That was back when everyone used to see you with Blow Pops in your mouths." Dahvie sighed dreamily. "We were such perverts, back then."

"We still are, Dahv," Jayy added.

Dahvie cast a small smile over at Jayy, who returned it with a goofy one, which made a knowing smile play on my lips. They're such lovebirds, and they're not even a couple yet.

We'll have to fix that.

#

_Jayy_

"Oh, I remember that," Dahvie said. "That was back when everyone used to see you two with Blow Pops in your mouths." Dahvie sighed dreamily. "We were such perverts, back then."

"We still are, Dahv," I added.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach when Dahvie smiled at me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught Caroline smiling at us grinning at each other. It was that kind of smile when you knew something someone else didn't. I wonder what she knew, and if Dahvie was in on it. I wasn't fond of being left out of secrets. It was a stab to the chest every time I was told something days or weeks or years from when it happened. It just wasn't fair to me.

But I decided to let it go, this time. My guess is that it's something that's probably not even my business.

"Hey!" Caroline cried, snapping me out of my Dahvie-trance. "Crank it up! I love this song!"

"You love_ every _song, Sunshine," Dahvie grumbled, twisting the volume knob up high.

"Is that a bad thing?" Caroline shouted over the music, dancing in her seat.

Dahvie and I shrugged together. "Not really."

With that, we all began dancing in our seats. Well, until we almost crashed into an SUV, whose pissed off, soccer-mom driver rewarded us with the bird. We three just laughed it off and continued to chat and dance and sing. I felt better than I did a few seconds ago.

#

**Aw, what a sweetish ending. I'm proud of myself. Anyway, do you have any Best Bitch Friends or Blow Pop Buddies? Leave a review and tell me about your crazy friendships ;) Thanks.**

**Review? Favorite? Subscribe? Please? **

**iLoveYouAll. **


	4. Harassed

**Helloo everyone :D Sorry I haven't updated lately—I've been superrrr busyyy :( And I LOVE writing this story,, so it sucks for me, too. Urggg, I wish there was more time in the world. And I wish there were more nighttime hours, so I could sleep better. I almost fell asleep on the way to school this morning -_- Anyways, let's start thissss. ((Sooo mannyyy grammar/spelling mistakesssss!)**

**Noowwww, where were we? Oh yeahhh! **

#

Dahvie, Jayy, Dahvie's dad, and I entered the club, swimming with teenagers and a group of thirteen-year-olds.

_Wow, _I thought in disgust as we passed a thirteen-year-old wearing five ear piercings on each ear. _I wonder if her parents know about that…_

I shook it off before I could insult anyone else. I couldn't help but judge when I saw something that was unnatural to me. I slipped through the crowd carefully, trying to keep up with Jayy and Dahvie, but it ended up not working out. I found myself standing in the middle of a group of tall nineteen-year-old boys.

"Hello," one of them smirked.

I waved and nervously bit my lip. "Hey."

"Well, aren't you a cutie?" asked a blonde boy, reaching out to touch me.

I shrunk away from him. "Don't touch me, please."

"But you're so sexy, baby," another replied, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. I froze when I felt his erection press against the back of my thigh, just below my ass.

They huddled in closer to me and started whispering 'compliments' to me while they touch all over—from my head down to my toes. I felt claustrophobic.

Suddenly, I was jerked away from the teenagers, and I was dragged away from the group altogether. I looked at my savior and found that it was Jayy.

"Oh my god, Jayy! Thank you so much!" I stood on my tiptoes and squeezed him half to death. "I owe you, like, a _zillion_."

Jayy pried himself from my grip after a moment. "No you don't. You do enough just by being my best friend."

Randomly, Dahvie waltzed toward us, 'aw'ing. "Well, isn't this adorable? Two best friends, hugging, saying such nice things to each other…"

"Dahvie," I said, pulling away from Jayy. "You don't even know the cause of this."

Dahvie nodded. "You're right, I don't. I was hoping that you could fill me in on that?"

Rolling my eyes, I explained the previous, disturbing situation I had, leaving Dahvie wide-eyed and extra angry.

"Oh _hell _no," he finally said, balling his fists up. "_No one_ hurts my little girl. _No one_." He stared at me, a fire starting in his eyes. And, lemme tell you, it wasn't any campfire. "_Where are they?_"

"Dahvie," I clutched his arm. "I don't want you to get hurt—they were really big…"

"I don't fucking care, right now!" Dahvie cried, catching the attention of several fans. "I just want to hurt them for harassing my best friend! I don't care how big they are!" He shot at glance at Jayy and continued, "Jayy can help me fight them, if they're that big!"

"Jayy," I whispered, staring at him, "please, don't do it."

We both stared at Jayy, waiting for him to choose his side. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Dahv, I agree with Caroline on this one. We can't go off fighting them. There were too many."

Dahvie's expression was too painful to look at. He looked like a kicked puppy. "Jayy, why aren't you backing me up on this?"

"Dahvie, I love you, but this isn't a good idea. We could seriously get hurt, and we would let down all of our fans. I know I don't want to do that, and I know you don't either."

Dahvie sighed and turned on his heel, stomping off into the sea of people. I blocked Jayy from chasing after him with my arm.

"Let him blow off some steam," I told him. "I know it's hard, but he just needs to calm down a little. He'll come back."

Jayy stared at me and slowly nodded. There was still about thirty minutes until the show actually started, and I'm pretty sure Dahvie would be back then…I hope…

#

_Dahvie_

I charged through the crowd, trying to find a way out.

The fans screamed my name and shoved pictures and things at me to sign, but I ignored them. Some saw my face and asked what was wrong, but I ignored them, too. I didn't feel like talking, really. All I really wanted to do was kill those dumbasses that hurt my girl. My Caroline.

And I know I sound like I'm her protective boyfriend and everything, but I really don't like her that way. I'm gay, and in love with Jayy. It's just that when my friends get hurt, I want to kill whoever hurt them. It just made me really _angry_.

I finally found my way out, and I caught a glimpse of tall nineteen-year-olds. I guessed that it was the teenagers that hurt Caroline, since they were only a year older than her and they had that perverted look to them. And they were all bigger than me.

I marched directly up to them, a few exclaiming that it was me, Dahvie Vanity. "Did you see a girl about this tall"—I rose my hand up to a few inches above my head—"long brown hair, bright blue eyes?"

"Oh, _her_," one of them—a brunette kid—snickered, along with the rest of the group. "Yeah, we just talked to her. Riley, over there, got pretty close to nailing her."

_So now I have someone to blame_… I thought, anger bubbling up in my chest.

"I was _so _close," Riley agreed, laughing. "She looked_ so _easy to get, too." _My Caroline is not a whore_! "If only that guy hadn't taken her away. She would be in my bed right now begging for my dick inside her." He grinned at me with his pearly-white square teeth. _Kiss those teeth goodbye, fucker_. "It was _so _epic."

I stared at him and faked a smile. "Well, I'll show you what would have happened if that _did _happen, motherfucker."

Riley threw me a puzzled face and about to speak, but I interrupted him with me fist.

#

**Sorry that it's soo short. I would've made it longer, but I have a limit on my computer *eye-roll*. I can only have 3 hours a day, unless my dad signs in to make it longer. It annoys me soo much, and I still have to update this other thing. **

**But, I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try to update ASAP from now on, and I'll start to write this earlier so I can get it done earlier. KK. Until next time. **

**iLoveU! Laterzz! **

**Review? Subscribe? Favorite? **


	5. Breaking Faces and Hearts

**Helloooo. I just got back from a sleepover and I found this on my computer :D Yayy I don't have to start a new one! Anyway, I'll make this chapter as long as I can. See you at the bottom. **

**#**

"What the hell, man?" screamed one of Riley's friends.

Riley, on the other hand, had just howled in pain and held his now bruised jaw.

"You touched my best friend, you douche bags!" I cried. "That's the hell!" I was about to hit Riley again, but one of his friends held me back. I flailed and kicked, but he wouldn't let me go. So, I kicked backwards. _Bull's-eye_, I thought as I watched the teen groan in pain and crumple to the floor, holding his gens.

Suddenly, another kid attacked me, shoving me down and pinning me to the ground. He straddled me as he began to punch, hitting any facial part he could touch. The only major blows were the ones where he hit my nose, which was now gushing blood, and my right eye, which I knew was going to bruise quickly. I felt it stream down my face, touching my lips.

I flipped us over and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. I then grasped his neck, watching him struggle for air. I finally released him after a few moments, deciding that he's had enough for now.

I stood up and glared at the three other boys and Riley. "Does anybody else want some?" I exclaimed confidently.

They shot terrified looks at me and themselves, and they all scrambled away, down the street.

"We'll find you," growled Riley, who had not left quite yet. "And we'll hurt everyone you know and make you watch."

"I'll be waiting, fucker," I replied smoothly. "I'll be waiting to fuck your face up."

**#** (**MEANWHILEE!**)

_Jayy_

"Where is he?" I shouted to Caroline from across the stage as the crowd began to boo us.

She stood on stage with me, so I wouldn't have to go through this alone. Caroline shrugged as the boos became louder and gestured for me to toss her the microphone, which I did.

She held it against one of amps and an ear-bleeding, high-pitched noise filled the whole room. Everyone, including me, held their hands over their ears before the noise defended them.

"Hey!" she called into the microphone. "We know you want Dahvie Vanity—I mean, who doesn't? He's the sexiest man alive, hello?" I laughed at that as while she continued. "But, if you love him _that much_, you should be able to wait another fucking five minutes until he gets here, okay?" The crowd agreed with her and she nodded her head gratefully, returning to her normal self. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Did someone order a Dahvie Vanity?" a new voice exclaimed, its owner stepping onto the stage. The crowd screamed in delight and when I figured out it was Dahvie, I smiled.

Caroline smiled too, but it was a little forced. She held the microphone away from her lips as she whispered to Dahvie, so the crowd wouldn't overhear them. He, apparently, said something she didn't like, and she glared at Dahvie and her smile disappeared. She said something back to him, and he shrugged and replied.

Returning to her fake smile, she handed the microphone to Dahvie, and hopped off stage.

"Okay." Dahvie cleared his throat. "Let's get this show on the road."

The crowd cheered, but I merely stared at Dahvie, until he winked from the opposite side of the stage.

_He's hiding something…_

**#**

On the way to our motel in Anaheim, I popped a question on Dahvie.

"Hey, what happened tonight?" He looked back at a partied-out, sleeping Caroline in the backseat before turning to me. "I mean, you and Caroline were having a pretty intense conversation on stage."

"It was nothing." Dahvie shrugged. "No biggie."

I glanced over at him when my best friend when we stopped at a red light. "Dahvie, don't lie to me. I _know _something happened. Caroline had that look on her face, and we _both _know what that face is."

Dahvie exhaled and brushed his fingers along his right eye, wincing as he did so. I hit the gas pedal when the traffic light turned green once again. "I got in a fight."

My expression darkened—even in the dark. "You picked a fight with those teenagers, didn't you?"

"Kind of…"

"Dahvie—"

"Jayy," he interrupted, "before you give me the 'think before you do' speech, I had it all under control. I only got a bruised nose and eye, which I can cover with makeup."

"But that's not the point. You still got hurt, and what if more guys showed up, Dahvie? _Then _what would have happened?"

"I would have beaten them up, too. I already beat up two of the guys." Dahvie laughed. "Oh my god, Jayy you should've seen the one guy. I kicked him so hard, he was lying on the ground holding his balls!"

I was about to laugh along with him, but I remembered that I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be shunning him for not listening to us; his friends. "Dahvie, that's not what we're talking about." I took a peek at him before turning back to the street. "Look—just promise that you won't do that again. I was so worried about you when you didn't come back, like you usually did." _It almost broke my heart…_

Dahvie exhaled slowly, and I knew he was about to apologize. "Okay, I promise I won't do that again. I'm sorry for worrying you—I just wanted to make them pay for what they did to her. It wasn't right."

"Thank you," I replied, reaching over to grab his hand and rubbed circles into the back of his hand with my thumb. "I didn't mean to be all bitchy-girlfriend on you," I admitted sheepishly at my previous coldness. "Sorry."

Dahvie shook it off. "It's all good. You weren't being bitchy-girlfriend, anyway. You were just being a bitch." He giggled, indicating that it was a joke. "I'm just kidding, bro. You're not a bitch…unless that means you're awesome—then, you're _total _bitch."

I chuckled with him. "Thanks, Dahv. It means a lot to me to be called a total bitch."

Dahvie grinned at me and leaned in, causing my heart to beat five million times faster…

And I still can't come up with any tips about how to fall out of love.

Damn you, Cupid.

**#**

_Caroline_

"We're here, bitches!" Dahvie exclaimed as we entered.

"Don't be so rude to the cleaning crew, Dahvie," I scolded, slamming the door behind me. "They're people, too."

He ignored me and called dibs on the best bedroom quite irritatingly. I rolled my eyes and wondered into a random bedroom, tossing my suitcase on the carpet next to the floor. I had just taken my shirt off as the door flew open and revealed a lost Jayy, who quickly covered his peepers as he caught a glimpse of my bra.

"Oh _god_!" he cried, standing there in the doorway like a dumbass.

"What?" I asked, remaining calm.

"You're not wearing a shirt!"

I glanced down at the barely clothed twins and giggled. "Oh, yeah, I guess I'm not."

"Why don't you put one on?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jayy, it's not like I'm going to molest you. Plus, you're gay. That means you like _moobs_, not _boobs_."

Jayy uncovered his eyes hesitantly. "I didn't think you were going to molest me. I've never seen your boobs before." Then he wrinkled his nose. "And I don't like moobs!"

"You like Dahvie's moobs…" I sang.

Jayy's eyes rolled like blue marbles but remained silent.

My eyes widened excitedly and a grin lit up my face. "You didn't deny it! You like him, don't you?"

Jayy shrugged and kept his eyes focused on the ground, as if I was going to make fun of him. It hurt me a little. I mean, sure, tease him, but he knows I don't mean it…doesn't he?

"Jayy," I began, becoming serious. "If you like him, that's okay. You don't have to be scared. I won't tell him."

Jayy glanced up at me with blue-contacted eyes. A moment later, I was pressed against the bed with a pleased Jayy sprawled on top of me, hugging my body. "Oh, thank _god_! I thought you were going to, like, hate me or something!"

I laughed. "I could never hate you, Jayy-Jayy."

He laughed and pushed himself up into a pushup position, so he wasn't crushing my delicate body. We stared at each other and suddenly I felt the need to do something that I knew wasn't the right thing to do. I did it anyway.

I kissed Jayy.

I reeled back immediately, my heart pounding. "I am _so _sorry I did that. I don't even know what got into me, I mean…" I blabbed on, not even listening to what I was saying.

Jayy shook his head and pushed a finger against my lips. "It's okay. That was…nice."

A fiery blush spread throughout my cheeks, triggering the need for me to crawl under a rock and die (I would probably put a shirt on, first).

Before that happened, Jayy crushed his lips against mine.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't like Jayy even the slightest bit. He was cute, funny, in a band, and he could belly dance like he was originally from the Middle East himself!

Maybe it was because I was still a little hyper from those cookies we ate at Mr. Torres's house, or because I was just plain crazy, but, for some stupid reason, I just _had _to fucking kiss him back.

It made me felt horrible, because I knew Dahvie liked him, even though he never told me. I knew it. And if he walked in on us like this, he would never forgive…

"Hey, Sunshine? I need to borrow your—"

Jayy and I flew apart and saw a bewildered Dahvie, who was frozen in the threshold. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. I shielded my chest from his view quickly.

"Phone," he completed, clamping his mouth shut. "Sorry I interrupted your…thing." He stormed away, banging the door shut behind him.

Jayy and I peeked at each other awkwardly before I pulled my shirt back over my head and rushed after him.

"Where are you going?" I called after his back, which was leaving the motel room.

"Places," he retorted, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

**#**

_Dahvie_

What the hell?! Just, _what the hell_?!

Why does Caroline have to be so freaking attractive? Why does _Jayy _have to be so freaking attractive? Why can't one of them be ugly or something so I wouldn't have to catch them making-out on a bed?!

And _why the hell _wasn't Caroline wearing a shirt? I just defended her for _not _being a whore, hours ago, and she makes me think that she is?! That bitch is _crazy_!

_Okay, calm down, Dahvie. Calm down. _

As I paused to do so, I took in where I was. I was in a park. It was empty, now, since it was almost midnight. Street lamps illuminated all of the park equipment, which was a slide, a swing set, a rock wall, and a little playhouse.

I plopped down on a bench behind me, creating a large shadow in the pool of light in the grass. I stared at it absentmindedly.

I wanted to cry, but I also wanted to punch something. I didn't do either. I didn't want to do anything.

My mind kept wandering back to the image of my two best friends kissing. It produced a sharp pain in my heart, like a dagger being twisted around in my chest.

I would never get over them kissing. What has been seen can never be unseen.

That just sucks ass.

**# **

**2,000 words! WOOHOO! :D Thanks for reading this far. I love it. I'm happy that I actually focused enough to finish this. I have the attention-span of a goldfish, sometimes. **

**Here's the question of the chapter: What is some of the stupidest things you have done? Review with an answer :D**

**Review? Subscribe? Favorite?**

**LoveU. **

**~Caroline D. ;D**


	6. Sick

**Hi! Thanks everyone for subscribing/reviewing/favoriting my story! This is probably one of the best stories I've written. :D Here we goooo.**

#

_Jayy_.

I slammed my head into a pillow as hard as I could. A muffled yell of frustration escaped my lips and bounced into the pillow's smooth fabric.

_Oh, god, _why _did I do that? Dahvie will never forgive me or_ _Caroline…_

I _loved _Dahvie, but why did I kiss _Caroline_, my_ best friend_? Well…now that I think about it…maybe I _do _have a small attraction to her. She's beautiful, _really _beautiful. I've never seen a prettier girl before. If I was straight, I would have probably been dating her right this second, and we wouldn't have this problem. But I'm not. I'm gay; possibly bi now.

Gah, it sucks to be me. No kidding.

I jumped off the bed and walked around the hotel room. There was no one to be found, not even those cleaning ladies that Dahvie cursed at. I was all alone. It made me feel…sad. I never liked being alone, even as a kid, but I had to deal with it, sometimes. When Dahvie and I met in high school, we were never in the same classes. We met at a party. And I've known Caroline forever, apparently Dahvie did, too. She kind of introduced us. We were instant friends.

I wandered randomly into my room, which was slightly smaller than all the others. Out of my suitcase, I fished out a notebook. It was the one with the list in it; the 'How to Fall Out Of Love' list that I started _weeks _ago. I couldn't come up with any ideas, seeing as I was always around people and I never had time to think. But, now that I was alone, I had plenty of time. I doubt Dahvie would come back, and I _know _Caroline wouldn't leave without him. It may take a while.

So, I lowered myself onto the bed, clicking the pen that I had taken out of the cage of spiral wires of the notebook. I flipped open to the same page, with the words '_How to Fall Out Of Love with Dahvie Vanity_' scrawled on the title line.

I scribbled down another idea, not realizing at the moment how incredibly stupid and majorly jackass it was.

_1: Date Caroline._

#

_Caroline_.

"Dahvie!" I cried out in the dark. "Dahvie, come on, it's almost midnight and it's freezing! You'll get frostbite!"

Jesus, I sound like my mom.

I tugged my sweatshirt closer around my arms and chest. It was crazy how cold it was; especially since this is _California_.

"DAHVIE!" I screamed again, turning my head in every direction possible to find him. Suddenly, across the street to the left, I saw a figure with crazy hair sitting on a bench in a playground, his back facing me. As I looked closer, I saw streaks of bright color in the stranger's hair, illuminated by the street lamp above him.

Silently, I darted across the street and sat next to him on the freezing bench, heaving a sigh from my lungs. I glanced at Dahvie, who was staring straight ahead as if I was not there. I felt my heart sink at the sight. He wouldn't look me in the eye. He wouldn't even look in my direction.

"What do you want?" he hissed to me.

"I want you to come back with me. To the hotel."

"I don't want to," he replied, his voice barely audible.

"Why the hell not? You'll freeze to death out here, Dahvie, and Jayy—"

"Don't say that name."

I stared at him, confused. "What? Dahvie, he's your—"

"Don't say it!" he cried, his volume increasing dramatically. He jumped up from the bench, walking off into the night, hands in his pockets. I refused to let him disappear again.

"Why, Dahvie?" I asked, chasing after him. "We need to talk about this—"

He whirled around, causing me to nearly topple over. "You _kissed _him, Caroline!" His hands formed fists and his breath escaped his mouth in heavy pants, like an angry bull about to charge. "You _kissed _Jayy! _I LOVE HIM_!"

I stared at him in shock. I wasn't in shock because he loved him—I _always _guessed that they had feelings for each other—I was in shock because he _actually _said it. He wasn't one to release his deepest secrets; not even to me.

He continued to speak before I had a chance to reply. "You have _everything_, Caroline. You have good looks, you have all the guys drooling at you, and you have a perfect, happy family! You have a fucking wonderful, super-duper life! But you have to have Jayy, the only guy that I _actually _had feelings for? Don't you think that I should have a little something, too? My mom's a druggie and a child abuser, my whole family's fucked up, everywhere I look _someone's _calling me a fag, andyou like _Jayy!_" He scoffed, raising his voice impossibly higher. "You know what, fuck it! I don't fucking care about all that other stuff—the only thing I care about is _Jayy!_ _And I can't even have him because some motherfucking whore has him!_"

I glared at him, feeling only pain and anger course through my body. I watched Dahvie shake out of his enraged manner. I knew that he was only saying that because he was angry, since he always cursed and name-called when he was angry, but it just made me even more furious at him.

#

_Dahvie_.

As I screamed at her, I felt weight being lifted off my shoulders. I needed to release that from my system, or else I would have exploded.

But, suddenly, I felt like a shitty friend. I just called Caroline, my _best _friend, a _motherfucking_ _whore_. I never called her that. I always _knew _it made her angry. It killed her inside too.

One day, in high school, Caroline was asked out by the most popular senior in the school, Dustin Hughes. She was a freshman at the time, and she didn't know the guy at all. He told her that he heard about her from a friend of his who was biology partners with her.

Caroline, who was overexcited that a popular senior asked_ her _out, said yes, of course. She loved the thought, at the moment, of being Dustin Hughes' girlfriend. Dustin was hot, popular, and an all-around good guy; who _wouldn't _want to go out with him? Girls were throwing themselves at him every day and guys were always dying to be his friend. The problem was: Dustin _wasn't _a good guy.

They went out to dinner at a random fancy-ass restaurant that his parents co-owned. After the dinner had drawn to a close, Dustin drove her home in the fancy black Mustang that his parents bought him the year before, after he earned his driver's license. The couple walked down to Dustin's basement (sound-proof, might I add) and they flopped onto the couch, deciding that they would watch a movie.

Halfway through the movie, Caroline felt a light pressure on her knee. Glancing down momentarily, she saw Dustin's hand, kneading the flesh of her knee. She ignored it, guessing that it wouldn't go any further than that, although she was uncomfortable.

But after a moment, the hand began to slide up her leg, slowly. It was a feather-light touch, and Caroline didn't feel it until it was sitting on her inner thigh. She stared down at the hand as if it was an unwanted monstrosity. And it was.

"Stop," she murmured to Dustin. He just barely heard it, but he continued to touch her like he didn't.

Dustin leaned in and kissed her, soft and slow, like in a romance movie, but Caroline still felt violated and disgusted.

Louder, Caroline said, "Stop, Dustin."

"Come on, baby, we don't have to go all the way, but we should have some fun," Dustin persisted, kissing her again.

Caroline reeled back and slapped the kid across the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. "_Stop_, Dustin!" She stood up and exited the basement, Dustin calling her name over and over again but never following her. She ran all the way to my house and cried in my lap while I stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

The day after, the school was buzzing with new gossip. They were saying that Dustin and Caroline went home where Caroline 'showed him hers' but didn't show her his. Jayy and I marched straight up to Dustin and punched him in the face at the same time. But that didn't stop the word spreading that Caroline was a tease and a whore.

"What the hell, Dahvie?" Caroline growled, dragging me out of my flashback. "You _know _that—that _word _makes me mad, so why the hell would you call me that?"

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say at all. I knew that anything I said would only add more fuel to the fire of Caroline's anger. It was too late to take it all back, like I wanted to.

"I…"

"You know what?" she snarled. "I was only trying to help you, and you have to go and calling me a _motherfucking whore_! You _know _what I went through with Dustin and how bad it hurt me! I couldn't show my face in public for months! I'm fucking _done _with you, Dahvie! I'm sick of you always whining about how bad your life is and saying how fucking beautiful and perfect mine is. 'Cause it's not, dumbass! It's fucking _not!_ And do you fucking know why?"

I shook my head slowly and stared at her with wide eyes. "No, I—"

"MY DAD HAS CANCER!"

#

**WOW. I just thought that up on the spot. **_**I **_**didn't even see that coming. WHOA. Anyway, I'm glad I finished this within at least three days or so. Magically delicious. ^_^**

**Whose side are you on: Dahvie or Caroline? Review with your answer and tell me why, please? THANKS! :D**

**Review? Subscribe? Favorite? :)**

**~That Lady Whose Name You Should Know By Now And If You Don't You Should Learn It Quickly Before I Beat You Up With A Stick Of Pepperoni. **


	7. Lost then Found

**Hi, my awesome readers. :D It's been soooooo longgggg since the last chapter! FINALLY, I finished this one. ^_^ SO PROUD. Anyways, ENJOY. **

#

_Caroline_.

I told someone. I _finally _told someone.

I didn't care if it was Dahvie; who was currently my worst enemy-bitch at the moment. Ever since I found out my father had cancer almost a month ago, I could never say it aloud to anyone. I just pushed it away like it wasn't happening; with that, I also pushed both of my parents away.

I decided to distract myself from it by playing my guitar. It worked, and I was normal again. Fighting with Dahvie made me think of my dad. We were best friends, yet we used to butt heads at times, and there would tend to be screaming involved. And suddenly, I released from my previously sealed lips that Daddy had cancer. It felt wonderful to let it out, but I knew the friendship that Dahvie and I had was never going to be the same ever again, after all the things we said. And, although I was incredibly proud of myself about spilling one of my biggest secrets, I was still majorly irritated with Dahvie.

I spun on my heel, storming away from Dahvie and the chilly breeze ruffling my hair.

"Where are you going?" he called after me, pure concern coating his tone.

"Home."

I didn't even know if I was bluffing or not.

#

_Jayy_.

I impatiently tapped my foot against the sea-green carpeting my room. I sat on the bed, the spiral notebook with the list still on my lap. The pencil I used had rolled down close to my outer thigh, even though I placed it at least three inches away from me. Stupid gravity.

I heard the hotel slam closed, and I rapidly stuffed the notebook under the bed.

The obviously angry person stomped down the narrow hallway, threw open the door, and jumped into my arms. Everything happened in such a blur that I didn't even recognize who the person was. When I glanced down at the body in my arms, I realized that it was Caroline. She was crying; the tears were glistening on her tanned cheeks under the dim, yellow glow of the table lamp.

"What happened?" I whispered, pulling her closer into my chest. She held on and sobbed into my clothed shoulder.

"Me and Dahvie…" she murmured. "We had a fight." Caroline sniffled. "He called me a whore…"

My eyes widened, remembering the last time someone called Caroline that word. It was horrible. I still can't believe that Dustin did that to her…

"It's okay, Sunshine." I kissed the top of her head. "You know he didn't mean it. He's your best friend."

She shook her head vigorously. "No. He meant it…I know he did." She chocked on a sob and I began to slowly rub her back.

"No he didn't. You know he didn't. Hell, _I _know he didn't, and I wasn't even there." I released a long sigh. "You know you guys are gonna make up in a couple days and go back to being best friends again, right?"

Dahvie and Caroline always had fights after every few months of being happy. It was their way of discussing their problems with one another. But still, deep down inside, I had a bad feeling about this fight. Dahvie called her a whore, which he _knows _not to call her, and Caroline came home crying—she never did—_and _Dahvie _still _isn't home yet.

"Where's Dahvie, sweetheart?" I asked her in a hushed voice, beginning to panic about the fact that he wasn't home yet.

Caroline simply shrugged. "I don't know. I left him there…and he—he didn't follow me." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but her tears kept streaming down. He must've wounded her pretty good to make her cry like this.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay, Sunshine. Can you stay here by yourself while I go look for him? I need to know that he's safe."

The girl in my arms smiled slightly, looking up at me with dark, teary eyes. "You really love him, don't you, Jayy?"

I grinned back at her, happy that she wasn't so depressed anymore. "Well, he is my best friend, isn't he?"

I guessed that it wasn't the answer she wanted, because she frowned a little, but nodded, as if saying that she understood. I smiled again and jumped to my feet, slipping on a jacket that I had thrown next to my bed. "I'll be back in a few, 'kay? You can sleep if you want."

Caroline nodded and snuggled into my blankets, making herself comfortable within them. I walked out of the hotel room and began my search for Dahvie, cursing myself mentally for not asking where she saw him last. But, I was already out of the hotel, which was packed with customers in the lobby, and it would take me at least fifteen minutes to get back there; fifteen minutes that wouldn't be wise to waste.

#

_Dahvie_.

I wondered briefly if I should go back or not. Caroline was pissed, I could tell, and if—well, _when_ she told Jayy, he would probably be pissed, too. I couldn't go back there with them both pissed at me, but I couldn't stay here, because I'd probably catch a cold. And I didn't want to. I had a whole two-month tour to finish, and I couldn't quit on our fans just because of a little cat fight with my best friend.

And yet, I couldn't go back. I couldn't face Caroline after calling her a whore; after all the words we spit at each other. It was too hard.

Okay, maybe I'm being _a little _overdramatic, but still. I called her a _whore_. I understand that _a lot _of girls are being called whores nowadays, but that's a word I _never_ called my best friend, and I even knew why. I still remember my fist colliding with his face, and then Jayy's came right after that.

I was still sitting there, on that bench in the park. After Caroline left, I didn't know where else to go. So, I returned to my seat and I waited. For what, I don't know. Maybe for someone to rescue me from all this, to tell me that it was all just a misunderstanding, and that I could go home and relax. I knew that, in reality, this would never happen, but I still waited. And waited. And waited…

"Dahvie!"

_Oh, wow, I'm hearing things now. This is just fucking great–like being high on pixie sticks. _

"Dahvie, are you out here?"

_No, David, this is just a mind game, like, umm…a mirage. Yeah._

"Dahvie! _Please_ show me where you are! I need to know that you're safe!"

I stood up, becoming annoyed with the stupid little mirage or voice in my mind. "I'M HERE!" I screamed into the cold air. "Okay, mind? You can stop playing tricks on me now!"

When I glanced down the sidewalk, I realized that I actually _wasn't _alone. There was a tall, black figure, standing there, as if waiting for me. I approached it slowly, wondering who it was and what it was doing here.

"Who are you?" I whispered, standing in front of them. It was too dark too recognize his face. Silently, he pulled down his hood, the street light standing twenty feet away lit up his face, and I instantly knew who it was: _Riley_.

He smirked as I gawked at him in surprise. I had thought that it was Jayy, who was just about a hair taller than him. "Surprise," he whispered back to me, dragging a black handgun out of the pocket of his hoodie. He lifted his whole arm, aiming the head of the gun for the middle of my forehead. I stared back in horror, afraid that if I made a move, he would fire.

"I told you this wasn't over. That we'd find you."

I shivered. "I'm not scared of you, Riley."

"Yeah? Tell that to my bullets."

_Bang._

I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

#

_Jayy_.

I was just about ready to give up, after searching for hours. I looked high and low, in and out, here and there; I looked just about everywhere in this damn place. But still no Dahvie.

When I thought that all hope was lost, I was searching the park. That's when I found him. I had given up calling his name, since I figured I was never going to get a reply, but then I saw him.

He lay on the cool, damp roadside, completely still under a honey-yellow pool of light streaming from the streetlamp standing tall above him. I froze for a moment, watching the unmoving body a few feet away, scared to fucking death. I sprinted over as fast as I could, praying with everything I had that he was okay—or still alive.

I kneeled down in front of him and dragged my fingers around the side of his neck, searching for a sign of a beating heart within his freezing body. When I suddenly found it, beating slow but strong, I nearly broke out into tears.

Luckily, there wasn't a scratch in his beautiful body; not any serious ones, anyway. There were a few cuts here and there on his arms and face, but other than that, everything was fine.

I slid my arms slowly underneath his unconscious body and carefully lifted him up into my arms. I turned to the direction of the hotel and began to walk while I contemplated ideas in my mind about what I was going to do with him when I returned.

#

**Sorry this is so short, I have writer's block atm. :P BUT, I hope you liked/loved it. **

**Review? Subscribe? Favorite?**

**YAY. :D**


	8. Midnight

**Hey! Here's the next chappy forrrrr Once Upon a Time. :D Have fun, readers! **_  
><em>

_Jayy_.

Not long before we entered the now-quiet lobby, Dahvie stirred in my arms. His eyes cracked open, and he stared up at me, his dark-chocolate eyes begging me.

"Please, Jayy, don't make me go back there. I hurt her."

I frowned down at him, staring into his beautiful eyes. "Dahvie…you have to go back. She's worried about you." Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly true, but one little white lie never hurt anyone, right?

But Dahvie saw right through that little white lie. "No she's not. She hates me, d-doesn't she?" His eyes were now big, pain-filled, and watery.

I shook my head. "Of course she doesn't, Dahv. You're her best friend." I continued to walk toward the hallway of elevators ahead of me, jabbing the up button on the control panel before it glowed bright white.

Dahvie was silent. And, just by glancing down at his paled face, I knew he was thinking. He was debating in his mind about something. I was just guessing that it had something to do with Caroline. I watched his face as he stared into space, his eyes filled with anger, self-hatred, and deject. His hair, which was _always _neatly brushed and perfect since the day he was born, was ruffled and messy, the pinks, blues, greens, reds, and black in his hair swirled around and not in the perfect color pattern it was usually in.

"She must hate me…" he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, "I know she does."

"She's doesn't hate you, Dahvie. She's just…upset."

"Why?" He reopened his eyes, staring up at me once again. "Is it because of what I called her? Or because she t-told me about…" He stopped, jaw dropping open as if he had just realized something. "He…I…"

I was beyond confused. "What? Dahvie, what happened? Is she okay?" I looked up as the elevator doors before me slid open, and I stepped inside, grateful that there was no one else inside. I bet everyone was sleeping by now or in the casino. It was nearly two in the morning.

Dahvie shook his head as the elevator slowly began to lift, gaining speed by the second. "No. No, she's not okay. I need to help her…I need to…"

"Dahvie, what's happening?" I asked him. But he didn't reply.

He jumped out of my arms as soon as we reached our floor, and he bolted down the hallway to the last room on the right—our room. He shoved the door open, somehow knowing that it was open, and marched inside, screaming Caroline's name.

#

_Caroline_.

After spending an hour crying into Jayy's pillow, I pushes myself to my feet. I wandered into the smallish kitchen and pulled open the fridge, hungry for something that would lift my spirits. I peered inside and found a box of pizza, a bowl of fresh, brand-new fresh fruits, and a few cans of Pepsi and Sprite.

I reached inside and grabbed a shiny, green apple and a refreshing can of Pepsi. I padded toward into the living room, passing a mirror as I went. I halted and took a step back, my jaw dropping open at the sight of my face.

My eyes were puffy and bloodshot from all the crying. My whole face was blotchy and just plain ugly, as it always looked after hours and hours of crying. My cheeks were red and tearstained, and also very ugly. In fact, at this very moment, I looked completely ugly—no joke.

I cleared my mind of all my negative thoughts and continued my journey to the living room. I flopped onto the pitch-black, leather couch there, feeling myself calm down slightly as my back hit the smooth, cool material. I snatched the remote from the coffee table and switched on the TV before beginning to channel surf.

After changing the channel more than fifteen times, I found the perfect movie to watch—A Walk to Remember. Sure, it was a little sappy, but I always enjoyed watching it. Dahvie and I used to watch it all the time…

Dahvie.

Worrying thoughts swirled around my mind. I bit my lip hard, nearly drawing blood. Where was Jayy? Did he find Dahvie like he said he would? Did he—

Suddenly, the door burst open, and someone charged in, calling my name. I jumped to my feet, immediately recognizing the calling voice, and ran to it. To him.

I felt my eyes water as I leaped into his arms and buried my face into his shoulder. "Dahvie!"

My best friend tightened his arms around me and held him close to me. He kissed my head in a brotherly way and rested his chin upon the top of my hair. "I'm sorry, Sunshine. I'm so, so sorry."

This made me sob harder into him. "N-No, I'm sorry, Dahvie…"

He began to run his fingers through my thick, dark hair, knowing that this would sooth me. "For what? There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I brought up bad history by calling you that—that horrible name. And your dad…is it true?"

Although I didn't want it to be true, I nodded. "Yeah."

Dahvie's other hand rubbed my back. "I'm so sorry."

I sniffled and squeezed my eyes shut. "It's okay."

As we rambled on about how sorry we were for a few more minutes, I noticed Jayy leaning against the wall behind Dahvie. He was awkwardly standing there, waiting for us to finish our scene.

Disconnecting from a now smiling Dahvie, I ran to Jayy, wrapping my arms tightly around his torso and squeezing him. "Thank you so much."

I felt Jayy smile as he kissed my hair gently, returning the hug. "No problem, Sunshine."

#

_Dahvie_.

My smile faded as soon as I saw Jayy kiss her. Even though it most likely didn't mean anything, I still felt that strong surge of jealousy course through me. But, inhaling a mouthful of oxygen, I remained silent. I didn't want to ruin _their _moment.

Caroline pulled away from Jayy after another heartbeat, a full smile playing on her lips. "How 'bout we go out for ice cream? My treat?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, not surprised that my best friend was ready to eat something so cold and sugary in the middle of the night. "C, it's midnight. Go to bed."

She pouted slightly but obeyed, jokingly stomping to her room. That's when the smile reappeared on my face.

Jayy glanced at me from his spot against the wall, and I felt my heartbeat increase. He sauntered toward me and slowly wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me to him.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against my shoulder, murmuring, "I missed you," causing chills to run along my spine.

I released a shaky breath and nodded, reaching up to hug him back. "Missed you, too…"

We remained like this for a few minutes, just holding each other, until I heard a small giggle from the hallway, right outside from where we were standing. Jayy and I broke apart, searching for the noise, but when we looked, no one was there.

I shuddered, wondering if a serial killer or a stalker had broken in, but I shook my head. There was no way that people could get in here—the protection was too advanced.

Jayy ran a hand through his hair tiredly and opened his mouth, freeing a long, exhausted yawn, resulting me in realizing how tired I was. "Let's get to bed. We need it."

I nodded once and walked off to my room. "Night, Jayy-Jayy."

I felt him smile at my back as I continued to walk, and I couldn't help but smirk to myself. "Night, Dahviekins."

Shutting the door and flopping onto the heap of pillows and blankets I called my bed, I dropped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

#

_Jayy_.

I smiled as my little nickname found its way out of Dahvie's lips and into my ears. It was so adorable how he remembered—he had been calling me that by the time we were at least eleven years old.

Crawling into my bed that night, I only thought of Dahvie. I couldn't catch any sleep, but I didn't feel like I needed it at the time, which was a pretty stupid reason. We had a concert tomorrow, and then we would have another concert after that, and so on. And if I didn't give enough sleep, my exhaustion would double up until I couldn't take it anymore and I would pass out on stage. God, I could hear Dahvie giving me this lecture now.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, pretending that the pillow I was holding was actually Dahvie, safe and secure in my arms, his soft breathing filling my ear. I wished that it was real, but for now, I would have to be okay with pretending.

#

**Review? Subscribe? Favorite? **


	9. The Crazy Ass Morning After

Okay, sooo, here it is, guys.

Again, I am so sorry for the wait. Family stuff gets me so fucking distracted. -.- I tried to hit one thousand words, but I felt like this was enough for this chapter, especially since I have writer's block.

Thanks for all my lovely subscribers, favoriters, and reviewers! :3

**#**

_Jayy._

The irritating screech of my damned, soulless alarm clock awoke me the next morning. I groaned and mumbled a string of curses under my breath as I slid my hand along the nightstand. As my long, skinny fingers slammed down on the snooze button, I let out a sigh of relief at the silence that filled the air. Reluctantly, I forced myself to my feet and padded out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom.

I pushed open the blank, white door and softly exhaled as my bare feet hit the cool, smooth tile floor. Slapping my hands down on the equally cool counter provided around the puny sink, I leaned in close and examined my face. Light stubble was peppered across my pale, squared jaw and I noticed it was begging for a shave. And I would give it just that.

While gathering my shaving supplies, I couldn't help but feel that eerie, creepy feeling that someone was watching me, like in one of those old, scary movies. I swiveled my head around until it reached its furthest extent but nothing and no one was around. Besides, I would have noticed if someone was in this miniscule bathroom with me. But I still couldn't shake that creepy feeling.

I shook my head and sprayed the ocean-blue colored shaving cream into my palm, watching as the foam quickly expanded a few centimeters and turned a lighter blue color, something close to white. I smoothed it across my jaw until every little hair was covered and picked up my jet-black razor, dragged it gently across the area. My eyes wandered as the feeling became stronger and stronger, and eventually I even nicked myself with the razor. Blood rushed to the small cut and spilled outwards onto the skin surrounding it.

A sigh escaped me and continued to I continued to shave after dabbing the little mark with a tissue. After I finished, I ran my fingers along my skin and—ignoring the little scar forming near my chin from my little accident—I found it to be perfectly smooth, as always. I smiled appreciatively at myself and dropped my hand back down to the counter.

Just as I was about to pull out my toothbrush and toothpaste, a force knocked me back into the wall behind me. I gasped as I was pressed into the wall and a soft, kitten-warm hand rubbed the outside the black fabric of my boxers—right where Mini Monroe just happened to be hiding. I retained a moan inside my throat as the attacker pushing its face into my neck and began licking and sucking on all of my smooth skin.

I couldn't even see who this person was—all I saw was darkness as if I was blindfolded. I was just thinking about the possibilities when the hand rubbed harder, eliciting the moan that I was trying ever-so hard to hold in. Seems like someone was trying to get my complete attention, and let me tell you, they sure as hell got it.

A pair of lips dragged themselves from my collarbone to my nipples, in which they caught one and began sucking on it. As this happened, I tried to lift my hands up to push the person (who was most likely a guy, according to the slight rougher feeling of his hands) off of me. But alas, my hands were tied. And that sucked _ass_.

So, the only other options there were were to struggle and scream for help. Which I tried, but nothing happened. I felt like a ragdoll at the moment; a very, _very _aroused ragdoll. God—sometimes I hate being a guy. It is _so _hard to hide a boner.

_What the hell am I thinking? I should be thinking of ways to escape this psycho! _

But before I could do that, the blindfold was ripped off, and I recognized the face that was close to mine—it was Dahvie.

I gasped softly as he pressed his lips hard against mine, and—don't think of me as too much of a cheeseball for saying this—I felt _sparks_. No, not sparks—_fireworks._

I moaned against his lips and deepened the kiss, only to find that I was alone in the bathroom again, standing in front of the mirror. I furrowed my eyebrows at my reflection—there were no hickeys or swollen red lips from all of that kissing. It was just me and a clean, smooth jaw.

It must've been a dream. A crazy-ass dream. But it was no big deal, right?

Looking down at the monster now throbbing in my pants, I think I would have to beg to differ.

But the real question was—how the _hell _did I fall asleep in the bathroom?

**#**

**Review? Subscribe? Favorite? ****  
><strong>

**AND ALSO! I deleted the Author's Note before this because I didn't want it to screw up the chapter numbers and get me all confused. SO, no more Author's Note.  
><strong>


	10. Red Bull Helps Create Another Boner

Haiiiiii, guys. I feel so bad for not updating for fucking TWO MONTHS without saying anything. Eighth grade sucks. :c But anywayssss, here's a shorty for you.

**#**

_Caroline._

As I was dressing that morning, I heard a scream from the living room. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and pulled my mustache-covered shirt over my head. I dashed out of the room, my hair a frizzy mess and a toothbrush sticking out of my mouth.

"Dahvie?" I called around a mouth-full of toothpaste. "Are you okay?"

The moment I saw Dahvie, I nearly spewed my toothpaste onto the puke-green couch.

"I'm _better _than okay!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down at high speed on the couch, wearing nothing but his Spongebob boxers. "I'm fucking _fantabulous_!"

My eyes roamed around the room for a moment—searching for anything that could have caused his obvious sugar-high. And on the table lay two empty can of Red Bull. I grabbed the can with wide-eyes, my gaze flickering up to Dahvie. "Um…Dahvie, you know you're not supposed to have this…right?"

Dahvie scoffed and flew off the couch, somehow landing on the carpet without falling over. "Why the hell _not_? Would you rather me drink Tequila instead?" The grin that appeared on his face contained both a shit-ton of excitement as he sprinted into the kitchen and swiped the bottle of alcohol from the counter next to the sink.

I followed him clumsily, tripping over my own feet to keep up with him, and snatched the bottle away from him. "_No_,Dahvie."

He shot me a look—the puppy-dog look. Did I mention that I hated it when he used my look against me? "Why not?" he whined, stepping closer to me. "It's not like I'll drink the _whole _bottle. I'll share with you!"

Before I could answer, he was bouncing off the walls again.

I groaned and rubbed my temple with one hand as I set the bottle down where it belonged. "Dahvie, it's too early in the morning for this shit. Go back to sleep or something." I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a headache coming on as his screams only escalated in volume.

Then, suddenly, there was silence.

My eyes snapped open and I realized that Dahvie had left.

**#**

_Jayy._

There was a soft knock on my door and I moaned, rolling onto my back and rubbing my eyes as I sighed, "Come in."

The door opened with a loud creak and I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Who is it?" I was too tired to open my eyes, so they remained closed. I felt weight on the side of my bed, and a cold hand pressed against my bare stomach. A shiver racked through my whole body and my eyes snapped open. Dahvie was there, on my bed, touching me. _Dahvie was touching me._

Suddenly, he leaned in close, until there was barely any space between us.

_Is this it? Is this the big kiss scene? Is this wear I spill all my feelings out to him and possibly get heartbroken?_

He leaned in a bit closer, and now our foreheads were touching. He opened his mouth and says, "Time to get up, Jayy-Jayy!" Then, he was gone.

Exhaling deeply to keep myself calm, I lay there and thought of Hitler in a dark red speedo to get rid of my obvious boner.

_God, today is just _not _my day._

**#**_  
><em>

******Review? Subscribe? Favorite?  
><strong>


End file.
